dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pathfinder vs Vectorman
Pathfinder vs Vectorman '''is GalactaK's forty-eighth DBX and the eighth of the 'Akinator Season', featuring Pathfinder from ''Apex Legends ''and Vectorman from the eponymous series. '''Description Akinator: Robots! Who doesn't love 'em! I'm currently fighting some right now! When I guessed GalacaK's character, I was actually relieved that it was a robot and not something else! But still, old vs new, which is better? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT Pathfinder was strolling through a forest, keen to try and find his team. Well, at least he'd picked up a few weapons, so he'd be OK. As he scouted out a new area to try and find his team, something flashed past his view. He didn't know what it was, but hey, it couldn't be that bad. That was what he thought until he narrowly dodged an orb that was fired at him. Instantly, he fired a grappling hook, which went sailing over the assailant's shoulder. Vectorman had been recently attacked by a bunch of people who were looking for some guy named Pathfinder. Now he'd found a rogue robot and it was trying to get away. Not on his watch! HERE WE GOOO! Vectorman grabbed the grapple just as Pathfinder tried to move off. Instead, he found himself being yanked into a punch, which then fired several orbs at him. Pathfinder ran forward, getting out Havoc and firing, hitting Vectorman in the chest several times. As both of them started to fire, Vectorman gained a laser powerup, shooting a rapid fire gang of laser beams at Pathfinder, who used his grappling hook to dodge, shooting his zipline to try and impale Vectorman. Pathfinder: Gee, where are the others? Vectorman dodged and fired laser beams at Pathfinder before the powerup was used up. Pathfinder was hit, throwing him down from his spot. Vectorman ran forward, firing several orbs at Pathfinder, who ran, dodging the vast majority. However, the last one caught him off guard, throwing him to the ground. Vectorman ran forward, and got hit in the foot by a bullet from Havoc, sending him to the ground too. Pathfinder was first to get up, picking Vectorman up to try and reconcile with him. Pathfinder: Where are my teammates. My name's Pathfinder by the way. Vectorman: A group of people looking for you attacked me. They didn't survive. Pathfinder, angered at the thought of his team being killed off, kicked Vectorman away and shot several times at the robot, hitting him until he was out of ammo. As he went off in search of ammo, Vectorman got up, on extremely low HP. He gained the powerups of a shield and the roller skate morph, and he took off after Pathfinder, shooting all the while. Pathfinder looked behind in time to get an orb to the face, followed by two more to the stomach. He leapt out of the way of the third shot and fired Havoc, having found enough ammo to last him two rounds. Vectorman gained the wave gun, shooting five rapid fire bolts at Pathfinder, throwing him down as Vectorman morphed into a tank and rolled towards him, firing missiles all the while. Path finder got up and ran to dodge the missiles, eventually using his grappling hook to get into a tree. Vectorman fired at the stump and Pathfinder used the zipline gun to create a zipline to get back down to the ground. He used it just in time and when he was back on the ground, he turned around and fired at the orbot, sending him backwards and depowering him from his tank morph. Vectorman: Oh my! Pathfinder: This is my favourite part! When the baddie is defeated! He aimed carefully and fired, but Vectorman rolled and gained the jet boosts, double jumping to dodge the next bunch of shots. He then carefully aimed his new boosts and jumped at exactly the right moment, causing heavy damage to Pathfinder. Both of them were now down to 1 HP. It was make or break. Just as Pathfinder ran forward, Vectorman noticed something out of the corner of his eye: an Overkill powerup. Vectorman: Yeah! He fired backwards, ducking to avoid Pathfinder's shot and gaining the powerup. He then got up, wrestling the zipline gun out of Pathfinder's grip and firing, impaling Pathfinder and sending him into another tree, killing him on contact. Vectorman then fired the overkill beam, incinerating the deactivated corpse. Conclusion (Cue Vectorman 2: Title theme) This game's winner is: Vectorman! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature an Apex Legends ''character. '''Next Time' Ralsei's appearance marks a new chapter for DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:GalactaK Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only themed DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Gun Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX